User talk:Blstfmr12346
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Flora's Sophix.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 01:23, February 2, 2010 HI! I'm Roxy13, the leader for Project Art. That was an awesome Flora picture, we've needed one for awhile. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hi and your welcome, I do what can to help although I disagree with you about Bloom being a "Mary Poppins" personality because no one not even a cartoon is practically perfect in everyway. As for the sophix it was rather dull. Oops I punned agaian. Blstfmr12346 03:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr12346 I know. I just think she needs to have some bad luck that sticks. Like the whole Dark Bloom thing, or having Sky die. I didn't like sophix much either. I like Lovix. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 13:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Well dark bloom was darkar's diabolical disater dooming her util Sky rescued her but since there is a season 5 coming after the second movie maybe darker will return because the Trix are out of light haven resort. I guess that he could make bloom dark bloom again but this time make it nearly impossible for sky and the girls to save her and I suppose that timmy and tecna could get engaged in the second movieBlstfmr12346 17:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr12346 They should all be engaged by now. They've had like three or four seasons. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 17:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 They should but Layla/Aisha and Stella are higher up in the command system of winx than the others because when they went to shadow haunt they took charge of the group followed by flora, musa, and tecna, roxy would be at the bottom of the list and she doesn't hae a beau yet but she needs one and after 3 seasons get enganged to him and then the marrige. That's my theory on why Layla and Stella are already engaged.Blstfmr12346 17:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr12346 Wow That's a pretty good theory. Stella and Layla have always sort of lead the group, why not in marriage? Personally, I think either Roxy should date Andy, or Musa dump Riven and date Andy. What about you?: red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 18:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Roxy should date andy and as for Musa and Riven they represent a realistic relationship even though riven like bloom is prone to diabolical dark threats and ends up acting nuts just like bloom did in todays USA episode. As for Tecna and Timmy they have a quiet can't talk to each other releationship as did Flora and Helia in season 2 but by the movie they were able to comunicate w/little trouble so mayble Layla and Stella will also get married in the second movie as well because we already know bloom will get married and become the queen of Erakyleon and Sparks so maybe something like that will happen.Blstfmr12346 18:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr12346 Well, Layla can't get married. Nabu is dead. Stella might get married too, she got engaged in the end of season 4. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 but Nabu came back remember true love can do alot of things in this case return from the sleep that knows no dreams or break dark threats so layla can get married her love was enough to bring nabu back because he was behind roxy at the end of the concert before they flew back to alfeaBlstfmr12346 21:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr12346 Thanks for the name of the Pixie village elder, I mean, Ninfea. Winxfan1 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Your welcome Blstfmr12346 02:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr12346 Home Page I'm working on a series of pictures for the home page. So far, I've done Believix, Enchantix, Snow, and those outfits they wear on the website (I'm working on another one of those, though). If there's any outfit/form/person-group you want me to do, just ask! I've only done the Winx together so far, but I can do only one person. Next, I'm doing the couples. Except for Nabu/Layla, cuz there's no stock art. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Well maybe since I uploded the frutti outfits you could do those as well as including roxy's waitress with that. For now I am going to take a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong break from winx i will be back in late August as i am going to work on the Codename Kids next door wiki or wikipedia stubs/ photo uploads and as spring will be springing soon I am also going to see if i can find or start a captain planet wiki. Goodbye or Ciao for now, be back next fall I am going to take a break from winx until mid september so It really doesn't matter to me. I am going to work on KND and If there's a captain planet wiki you'll find me there. Ciao and I'll be back next fall.Blstfmr12346 02:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Blstfmr12346. We'll miss you Kay, see you next fall. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well it turns out I'm back earlier than expected so thanks but I will take a smaller break at the end of the month which would be from the 19-3rd for my summer camp and vacation as i stated on the main page I had to change my username to numbuh364 due to account problems so it is stillme editing here. 12:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC)numbuh 364 aka Blstfmr12346 Cool. Great to have you back. Don't suppose you could help us with more spell screenshots like you did for Lovix? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. What's up? I love your username. It really fits you.--